CRECER
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Todo este tiempo se dejo hundir en la tristeza, se baño en depresiones y pensamientos asfixiantes que comían su alma devastada, se desespero tanto por ver a quien ama que solo se hizo daño... Y de paso a ella. ZaTr. (Extra de mi fic "INTERMEDIO").


_**Hola lindos. Bien esto vendría siendo como un extra de mi fic ZaTr "INTERMEDIÓ" se acomodaría en el ultimo cap siendo lo que Zim soñaba cuando dormía en el sofá junto a Tak. Linduras han pasado cosas, en número pocas pero en percepción muchas... La verdad que amar completamente no es malo, lo malo es equivocar el concepto. Pero se va aprendiendo, como a ser firme si se ama, a sacar valor de algun lugar, a balancear las emociones, a tomar conciencia de lo equivocado que estas, a saber que se puede apoyar y estar unidos a pesar de no verse seguido, todo es parte de crecer en el amor.**_

 _ **Por cierto de donde inspiré el Azul y la Plata si se quedaron juntos, ¡Por lo tanto el Azul y la Plata también! Jajaja si sé que no es indispensable aquí pero tenía una gran necesidad de decirlo lol.**_

 _ **Nota: Aviso extremo de Ooc. Se necesita haber leído el anterior fic para comprender este.**_

 _ **Invasor Zim es propiedad de Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**_

 **~Me impacta y endulza como puedes hacerme comprender algo tan complejo, inclusive estando en una situación así... Te amo aunque la palabra ya me paresca muy simple para lo que me haces sentir. No me moveré y aprendere (Aunque tarde) como balancear mis emociones, pero por favor siempre vuelve a mi. Mi mágico sueño que mi dueña dice ser real~**

* * *

 **"CRECER"**

Solo oscuridad lo asfixiaba, le costaba moverse pero intentaba ponerse en pie, siendole difícil estar mucho tiempo así, volviendo incontables veces a caer, no sabia si la falta de luz era porque en serio el interior estaba oscuro, o el hecho que solo de ese color se volvía todo sin ella.

Parpadeo y no distinguió nada, se mantuvo a como pudo más tiempo de pie aunque se balanceaba torpemente, como si en lugar de viento el dolor lo agitaba.

Nada tenía sentido sin ella, nada brillaba sin ella, el vivir era abismo profundo en desolación sin ella.

De alguna forma supo que estaba soñando, debido a ello se sentía en su cuerpo pero a la vez sin él, no sabía que hacer, no tenía que hacer ya que no podría entregarse a nada sin su extrañada presencia.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron con fuerzas de sus bellos ojos del color del fuego, la más fina de las joyas rubís se encontraban hinchadas y si es posible más rojas. No existía día que no llorase, momento que todo se apagara al derrumbarse a llorar por ver pasar los días sin una señal, rogaba tanto encontrar una, la que le diera de su presencia por mínima que sea le entregaría toda la luz del universo para continuar.

—Lloras demasiado.

Escucho su voz que tantos colores distintos poseía en su mente.

—Te afecta demasiado.

Busco ansioso por los extremos donde estaría ella, pero no lograba distinguir nada, esa voz le adormecía como la más embelesante de las canciones, pero lo que decía le aterraba, su único órgano le comunicaba un mal presagio de donde iría, robándose su voz... Quizás no había sido la mejor de las ideas dejar ver su desesperado estado deplorable.

—Temo te pongas inestable Zim... Pero quiero decirte que lo siento antes del...

Su sangre se había puesto helada temiendo lo peor asustado, había esperado casi prácticamente siglos para saber de quien ama y esto estaba siendo muy distinto a como lo fantaseaba, (Oh mejor dicho deliraba) al volver a verla.

—Adiós.

Palabra tan diminuta que simboliza un profundo agujero, siendo sus alrededores recuerdos, que mientras vas cayendo se irían desprendiendo.

No.

No, una vida armando esos recuerdos no podía terminarse solo con eso.

No si existe amor entre dos seres que se reencontraron en un panorama distinto, naciendo ese sentimiento que es único en el universo.

—Quizas seria lo mejor, no te sentirías abandonado por alguien que no puedes tener contigo días oh semanas oh mucho más, estarías con seres que puedes convivir a diario y...

El Irken no supo de donde saco la voz para decir, poseyéndolo una fuerza y determinación que no había tenido en demasiado tiempo.

—Ninguno sería "TÚ".

El silencio gobernó, Zim extendió las manos al vacío intentando tocar lo que tanto ansiaba abrazar.

—Nadie jamás sería tú... Con nadie jamás sentiría lo que Zim siente contigo, nadie provoca la sensación del nacimiento de soles en mi squidly-spooch como Tak en la existencia de Zim... Nada ni nadie jamás se igualaría en lo mínimo a todo lo que es Tak para Zim, por ello con nadie quiere estar como con Tak.

La oscuridad se mantenía penetrante, el silencio parecía ser la vestimenta del momento, tal largo como a la vez corto en percepción.

—Es ilógico el solo creer que estaría mejor con otros que con Tak... Zim no puede imaginar una vida sin ella, todo lo demás que intenta animar a Zim como Computadora y los androides o el Keef, aunque de cierta forma los aprecia y terminaron siendo parte fundamental en su vida, ni juntos pueden llenar el espacio que le pertenece a Tak y es básicamente todo el pak de Zim su hábitat...

No sabia si gritar aunque sentía necesario sacarlo, o seguir hablando calmado, solo sabía que necesitaba más que oír, ver a quien aman sus angustiados sentidos.

—Zim no decidió amar tanto a Tak, al nivel que sin ella todo se hunde, no pidió que fuera su mundo ni estar tan sometido a un nivel deshonroso... Pero paso.

Sus ojos aunque con lágrimas se veían tan hermosos, rubís domesticados que se enternecieron con un dulce recuerdo.

—Tak hizo a Zim quererla, necesitarla, saber que es una felicidad verdadera... Más que la conquista de un mugriento planeta o la felicitación suprema de nuestros gloriosos lideres.

Una sonrisa de labios temblorosa y sabor salada de lágrimas se poso en su rostro que aunque cansado, un esplendor dado por lo que decía lo adornaba.

—Conquistar una sonrisa suya, lograr que este orgullosa por algún motivo de Zim, saberla feliz conmigo. Esas cosas pequeñas que terminan siendo grandes, son la felicidad para Zim si vienen de Tak.

Dejo de extender los brazos buscando lo que no podía tocar, abrazándose solo en un segundo que le negó al universo ver la belleza de sus ojos cerrándolos, concentrándose en imaginar algo que tanto ama.

—A Zim siempre le gusto y no le había dicho a Tak, como las puntas de sus antenas vibras por cualquier emoción.

La sonrisa se elevaba y una sensación cálida lo acompañaba.

—Ya sea de victoria o enojo, las puntas rizadas vibran de una manera singular, cosa que en ningún otro Irken se ve, es algo muy de Tak como las expresiones increíbles de Zim. Y a Zim le encanta mucho eso...

Por un instante parecía borrarse el dolor, cambiando a esperanza de una diminuta pero perfecta vela alumbrando oscuridad en una mansión, todo cuando la galaxia se detuvo con la risa de la fémina, una risa algo leve pero no por eso menos soñada para el deslumbrado ojos rubís por toda ella.

—Zim, no te estas tomando esto en serio.

Le dijo firme aunque confundida ya que le había costado mucho llegar a esa dolorosa decisión, para que en este instante el macho de su especie saliera con esto.

El mirada arrogante no supo si la hembra donde estuviera podría ver el incremento de su sonrisa, sentir como un pequeño gesto de hacerla reír lo lleno por dentro, ver sus lágrimas solitarias conmovidas resbalar por su suave cara, notar como sus rubís estaban enloquecidos en emoción con hacer reír a su dueña.

Si la risa fuera una imagen le tomaría captura, más lo hizo en su corazón y a diario por días la leería, un tierno consuelo que ahora tendría al abrir los ojos cada mañana o antes de caer inconsciente en los incómodos sueños fríos de las noches.

—Zim jamás se había tomado algo más en serio, Tak es lo más importante para Zim y todo lo que tenemos no puede terminar con una palabra invalida.

¿De donde saco tanta seguridad el Irken deprimido? No lo supo, solo tenía claro las incontables veces que la fémina le dijo y demostró amarlo, todas las veces que en sus exagerados celos creyó ella lo dejaría y se encargó de hacerle ver que no pasaría. Todos los momentos que discutieron teniendo problemas entre ellos, creyendo erróneamente que era el final, pero ella como la de las riendas le hizo ver que jamás terminaría nada mientras existiese el amor mutuo entre los dos.

Un amor único, un amor puro, un amor como ninguno, un amor que solo se da una vez en la vida, un amor real que renació un alma rota y alegro a otra que dentro suyo eso quería.

Un amor real que nada podría desaparecer.

—Tak no esta pensando bien ahora por algo de las misiones... Tak esta confundida y cree que le haría bien a Zim, cuando lo único que haría es dañarlo más que nada si sigue en esa decisión mala.

Fue extraña la mezcla de preocupación con la felicidad.

Le preocupaba infinitamente el estado de la hembra como para llegar a creer algo correcto un abandono pintado de liberación, esas cosas defectuosas solo él las cometía y a la ojos morado le tocaba limpiar su desorden.

Pero estaba feliz...

Si.

Estaba feliz que Tak estuviera por irónico de la vida, en ese estado no con todo el pak funcionando, porque significaba que ese adiós no era valido, de igual forma cualquier actitud fría.

Sin ser válido no debía dolerle y por lo tanto tomado a cuenta.

—Duele estar sin Tak, pero dolería más no volver a saber nada de ella para el único órgano de Zim...

Su garganta se seco con lo siguiente, pero de alguna forma se endulzó al saberse escuchado.

—A Zim no le importa sentirse hundido en la tristeza el tiempo que sea, si Tak lo borra al volver a Zim.

Manos cálidas que derretían se tomaron a las suyas, ojos hermosos se dejaban ver, sonrisa deleitosa para el macho de ojos rubís estaba frente a su enamorada mirada, todavía la oscuridad los rodeaba, pero daba igual si podían verse sonreírse.

—No me gusta saber que sufres tanto sin mi presencia Zim... Por eso creí que lo otro sería lo mejor.

Por un momento Zim no pudo evitar pensar en sus errores pasados, si la hembra también podría apoyarse en eso para dejarlo, o el hecho que son diferentes como lo vio en su serié... Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora.

El amor de ambos nació a pesar de las diferencias y se complemento con las pequeñas similitudes.

Además que Tak desde hace mucho le había perdonado todo lo malo del ayer. El rencor de Zim podía ser enorme con todo, algo tan característico en su raza y la fémina también es Irken, pero con él es distinta. Si algo ya había quedado en el pasado y en el futuro estaba orgullosa del positivo cambio, no tendría porque estarlo recalcando ahora, o si en algún caso llegase a pasar, sería deber de Zim recordarle el como han avanzado y la fémina lo a ayudado en cada paso, aunque aún falten muchos mas por dar.

—Lo mejor para Zim solo es Tak...

Lo susurro inclinando manso las antenas, perdiéndose en la hermosura misteriosa que es su mundo llamado Tak.

Tanto que solo él sabe de ella, tanto que sabe que aun no lea dicho y se muere por descubrir al pasar los años, tanto que anhela averiguar solo con ella, lo que es abrazar sin pausa alguna a alguien.

El ojos rubís dejo de ver el rostro venerado refugiándose en su cuerpo, aun en este estado su piel se estremecía agradecida por el choque con la otra de porcelana fina en un abrazo.

—Zim estará aquí aunque no quieras, Zim no afectará que Tak de un adiós final, Zim la ama y ella a él, Zim e de recordárselo esperándola.

El exiliado no comprendía de donde venia tanta seguridad, si se la a pasado inseguro por el último agobiante tiempo, en cada poro deprimido de su cuerpo.

¿Por que ahora se sentía tan seguro como la firmeza con la que la hembra camina?.

Quizás por el hecho que de alguna forma percibía ella necesitaba que él tomara esta posición justo ahora, porque en si ella lo necesita sereno sintiendo su apoyo y entrega, también porque a diferencia de otras veces no había cometido una equivocación grave, por ello seria ilógico más que injusto que la fémina lo dejase.

El simple hecho de verla luego de tanto, más que simple enorme, la dulzura de la pequeña risa natural, la magia que le estaba permitiendo hablarle.

Todo lo reconfortó llevándose un poco del dolor, prometiendo mantener la esperanza que aunque difícil algo lindo les esperaba si los dos corazones hecho uno luchaban.

Rogaba tanto dentro de si que ella misma fuera la que le dijera...

"Espérame".

Asiéndolo tocar con ello las estrellas, pero no estaba para ponerse exigente, con saber que lo estaba escuchando ya bañaba en gratitud sus sentidos.

—Es que...

El ojos rubís escucho de nuevo firmeza junto a preocupación en el tono de la mirada altanera, agitándose el reciente ambiente tranquilo.

—Temo te pongas mal cuando me vaya.

Y con eso como si fuese una cascada de razonamiento, azoto su cabeza descubriendo lo tonto que había sido.

Todo este tiempo se dejo hundir en la tristeza, se baño en depresiones y pensamientos asfixiantes que comían su alma devastada, se desespero tanto por ver a quien ama que solo se hizo daño... Y de paso a ella.

Que tan lejos llego en desplomarse que le transmitió tal angustia a la fémina, empujándola a creer que un adiós seria la única solución.

Tak no podía volver tan pronto como quisiera por las misiones salidas de sus manos y las batallas, pero si el no tenerla cerca le hacia tanto mal al Irken... Vio como última opción aunque difícil el terminar esto para que no estuviera tan dañado quien ama con su alma.

Zim debía admitirse primero con el mismo que cometió un error muy grave...

No es malo amar a alguien, no es malo que ese alguien sea tu todo convirtiéndolo en tu centro, no es malo hablar de ese alguien todo el tiempo y pensarlo.

Lo que es malo, es no saber balancear tus emociones.

El caer hasta el fondo si ese alguien no esta, cuando es de levantarte su recuerdo.

El hacer que tu mundo deje de girar en su ausencia, cuando debe seguir girando por la fuerza que ese ser aun no presente te transmite.

Equivocar el concepto de ser tu centro con el hecho que siempre deben estar juntos y sino es tristeza, cuando el verdadero significado de centro es que estén o no juntos todo el tiempo, siempre debe haber alegría por el hecho que el amor es tan verdadero que aun con distancia te logra mantener feliz.

Eso es un amor de verdad.

Es normal ponerte triste si no ves en mucho tiempo a quien quieres y te preocupa.

Pero no es sano dejarte escapar a morir en la agonía.

El amor debe ser alegría, no doler al extremo.

No es que el amor de Zim no fuera sincero para mantenerse bien solo con el pensamiento dulce de la Irken, en lugar que destrozado con su ausencia, sino que confundió el entregar completamente tu corazón con apagarte, si quien lo hace resplandecer a plenitud no esta.

¿Que le estaba transmitiendo a su otra mitad en medio del sufrir con el mandato del Imperio, si permitió que el negativismo lo conquistará?.

La ojos morados ya llevada demasiado pesor sobre sus hombros, y él con esta actitud de los meses pasados solo se lo aumentaba.

Tonto, tonto y mil veces tonto.

—Zim confundió las cosas...

Arrastró, sin dejar de recalcar lo difícil que es para alguien como Zim llegar a una conclusión tan rápido, a la vez que se tragase su orgullo admitiendo estar equivocado.

—Zim debió intentar estar bien para no dañar más a Tak y a él.

—No es tu culpa.

En el pasado Tak hubiera dado por hecho que su pak estaba defectuoso por decir eso, pero no quería él pequeño Irken se sintiera mal por esta situación, que como el llamado de la armada lo sentía fuera de sus manos. Le hacia feliz que el ojos rubís la amase, pero le lastimaba que se deprimiera al extrañarla.

Las joyas rojas iban observando todo más claro dentro de si, como si una espesa neblina se disipara con lo sencillo del nuevo mensaje que la fémina le entregaba.

Le sorprendía tanto que aun en este estado de sueño Tak lograba transmitirle sabiduría.

Si una que lo hace crecer, una que solo podía agradecer y suplicar un silencioso perdón, junto a la promesa de dar todo de si para no volver a cometer el mismo error con las dos palabras tan conocidas salidas de lo profundo de su alma.

—Te amo.

Su cuerpo parecía erizarse, no de miedo, no de angustia, más bien en reacción de embriagarse de felicidad al escuchar lo que por meses anhelo su alma.

—Y yo también amo a Zim.

Le respondió siguiéndole el modo de hablar con cariño, mirando nuevas lágrimas que vestían los bellos rubís, asiendo que ella buscara limpiarlas con cuidado.

Esas lágrimas de esencia cristalina solo reflejaban dicha, la dicha de que el ser que quieres te diga que te quiere.

¡¿Como no llorar de felicidad con ello?!.

Es como si no se necesitaren mas palabras.

Ese gesto precioso lo expresaba todo.

Disfruto este instante donde el verdugo de su ayer se encontraba perdido en tal alegría, estando ella de igual manera con la ternura del Irken que se desvive por ella, el cual aun con sus defectos fue amando, sintiendo que por momentos así valía la pena todo por lo que tuvieron y pasaban para estar juntos.

Correspondió su abrazo, olvidado cualquier otra cosa que no fuera estar con su otra mitad distinta que ama con su pak, ese alguien que su alma involuntariamente eligió naciendo de alguna forma amor, quien acababa de mostrarle perseverancia y ella entendimiento, ese pequeño macho de su especie que le encanta verlo feliz, provocándole lo mismo.

Y toda la oscuridad quedo en una luz acogedora, ni tan intensa o opaca, lo suficiente para darle calor a sus heridas almas. Nada más se dijo, solo se mantuvo ese abrazo, donde un par de corazones latieron juntos en armonía, logrando quietud que tanto suplicaban en silencio sus únicos órganos vitales. Viviendo de tal forma el como se hacen crecer mutuamente fortaleciendo su relación.

Zim se mantenía de esta manera, sin saber lo importante que pasaba fuera del país de los sueños donde pocas veces ponen pie los de su especie, pero que pronto al abrir sus arrogantes rubís preciosos sabría.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer lindura.**_

 _ **Antes de despedirme quiero darle públicamente un agradecimiento enorme a la lindurita de "Shadow3001" (Alias Sombrita 2 porque ya había bautizado 1 a otro lector XD) que su comentario no solo me alegro, ¡Me hizo gritar! El simple hecho que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer todo el fic "INTERMEDIÓ" ya se agradese, pero aparte esas palabras tan bellas que por lo general soy yo la que se las dice a otros autores no diseversa, ¡Fue hermoso! Es un honor que dijeras que soy tu fuente de inspiración y como lo dije en la respuesta del PM, si escribes oh llegas hacerlo de lo que sea ¡POR FAVOR DIME! sera un honor leerte. De nuevo ¡Gracias lindura de Sombrita 2!.**_

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos lindos.**_


End file.
